1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical zero insertion force connector having first and second connector parts in which the first part includes a housing having a receptacle with a sleeve contact contained therein, the sleeve contact having contact segments and a clamping sleeve movable relative to the contact segments, and in which the second part has a plug pin which inserts into the contact segments to electrically connect the parts together upon the parts being mechanically connected together.
2. Background Art
Plug-and-socket connectors are used to electrically connect individual modules, flexible foils, printed circuit boards, etc., together. For example, plug-and-socket connectors are used in the automotive field to electrically connect control devices together or to electrically connect electronic modules integrated into a vehicle instrument panel to the vehicle electrical system.
A plug-and-socket connector generally includes two complementary connector parts which mechanically interconnect to form the connector. One part houses an electrically conductive sleeve contact and the other part includes an electrically conductive plug pin. The plug pin inserts into contact segments of the sleeve contact upon the parts being mechanically connected together such that the plug pin electrically connects to the sleeve contact thereby electrically connecting the parts. The contact segments have to exert a relatively high contact force onto the plug pin inserted therein to continuously ensure proper contacting between the plug pin and the sleeve contact even under highly variable environmental conditions. As such, considerable force is required for electrically connecting the parts together.
Some plug-and-socket connectors have joining aids such as levers which enable the connector parts to be electrically connected together without a sufficient expenditure of force. A plug-and-socket connector having a joining aid takes up relatively more space. This is a problem where space is at a premium or is relatively unaccessible. For instance, motor vehicle locations employing plug-and-socket connectors may not have space for accommodating joining aids.
Certain plug-and-socket connectors are known as “zero insertion force connectors” or “zero insertion force plugs” as the connector parts of these connectors may be electrically connected together without much or any force.
WO 2005/096449 discloses a generic zero insertion force connector having first and second connector parts. The first part houses a sleeve contact and the second part includes a pin-shaped counter-contact (i.e., a plug pin). The plug pin inserts into the contact segments of the sleeve contact without needing much force to do so upon the parts being mechanically connected together. During the end phase of the mechanical connection between the parts, an activation element (e.g., an adjustment clip) is activated to move relative to the sleeve contact and apply contact force to the contact segments to secure the plug pin therein. A problem is that the activation element can move, prior to the parts being mechanically connected together, in response to elements of the first part moving against one another and activating the activation element. The activation element is often in the activated position prior to the parts being mechanically connected together as the parts are sometimes exposed to mechanical influences prior to their mechanical connection. This results in higher assembly costs as the activation element has to be moved out of the activated position for the parts to be properly assembled together.